


9:15

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 161
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Ellana Lavellan is a third-year college student when she unintentionally arrives late to class. The professor takes notice of her and for an unknown reason, Ellana is drawn to her professor.  What is even more strange is how they keep running into each other. 100 Word Drabble. Will update daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She is running late for class because the clock in the library was stuck on 9:15. She tries not to look like she is rushing to her next class, but her heart is pounding, and her hands are sweaty. ‘ _It’s the first week of classes; everything will be okay._ ’ Ellana thinks nervously to herself. She is a third year of college student, and this is the first time she has been late. Fortunately, the class is in a large lecture hall because of the number of students enrolled. Ellana softly opens the door and presses herself against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

She hears the professor going over the syllabus that is being projected onto the board. She glances around the room, scanning for a seat. Ellana finds an open seat in the front row of the last section. She promptly walks to the empty seat and pulls out the tablet that is attached to the chair. Ellana sets her notepad on top of it and looks at the professor who appears to not have noticed her late entrance. The lecturer seems young and is tall for an elf. He is also bald despite his youthful appearance. She finds him very attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

The professor looks directly at her as he continues to go through the syllabus. Ellana returns the stare before tearing her gaze down, pulling her lips together, trying to hide the awkwardness and strangeness she felt. She begins to fiddle with her pencil in nervousness as she keeps her eyes down, only listening to the sound his voice. After a moment, she hesitantly looks up again. She noticed he continues to gaze at her. Ellana keeps her face blank, playing with her loose beret out of sheer nervousness. She glances at the clock on the wall. It reads 9:15.


	4. Chapter 4

Her heart freezes in her chest. This clock is stuck at 9:15 as well. Before Ellana realizes it, the class is being dismissed. “If you arrived late, come to the front and pick up a syllabus before you leave. Thank you,” the professor announces to the seminar. The noisy chattering of students fills the room as they gradually shuffle out. Ellana picks up her notebook and places her bag over her shoulder as she heads down to the front of the lecture hall. She is one of the only students that had arrived late. Slowly, she approaches the professor.


	5. Chapter 5

She is the last student in line to receive a copy of the syllabus. One by one, each student takes the piece of paper before rushing out of the classroom. His back is straight and one hand is behind his back as he hands her the syllabus. Ellana grabs the paper, pulling away, but the professor doesn’t release the paper. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears as she stares up at her professor. He has blue-gray eyes that gaze back at her. Suddenly, he lets go and nods to her. Ellana takes the paper and quickly leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake a few chapters back. I've corrected the mistake and everything should be correct now :) My apologies!


	6. Chapter 6

Ellana’s face is red as she hurries outside. That interaction had been extremely odd. She is strangely attracted to this professor despite everything. She glances down at the syllabus: _SOLAS VALE, PH.D_. Ellana stares at the name as her phone begins to vibrate. Dorian Pavus has texted her. The text message tells her to join him at the café called Awakening. When Ellana arrives at the café, she finds Dorian sitting with his back to the door. Ellana sits in front of him. “Such a cliché name for a coffee shop, don’t you agree?” Dorian says with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellana smirks as Dorian tells her that he met a Qunari in one of his classes. Dorian is from Tevinter and usually Tevinters and Qunari do not get along. “He smelled,” Dorian says with annoyance. “I think he just came from the gym, judging by his muscles.” Dorian hums in appreciation. The light jingle of the front doors opening catches the attention of Ellana. She looks up and sees that her professor has just walked into the café. She stares wide-eyed at Dorian as she slaps his hand repeatedly in panic. “My attractive professor is here!” She mutters in frenzy.


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian casually looks over his shoulder and looks at the elf. He hums in interest. “Stop!” Ellana mutters angrily. “Stop looking! He’ll notice!” She whispers to the Tevinter. Dorian chuckles as he turns back to his friend. Ellana’s face is red with embarrassment as she looks over Dorian’s shoulder. Professor Vale is staring at her with the same intensity as before. “He saw me!” She exclaims through clenched jaws. “Naughty, Lavellan.” Dorian teases her quietly. Ellana scowls at Dorian. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She tells him as she turns on her heels to the only bathroom in the café.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellana washes her hands to try and get rid of this unfamiliar feeling. She pats water on the back of her neck and exhales. Dorian likes to tease her to get a reaction. Ellana stares at her reflection before turning to leave. She opens the door and accidently walks into a person. “Oh! I’m sorry.” Ellana says casually as she looks to the ground trying to move away from the door. “It’s quite alright.” The voice replies. Ellana recognizes the voice and looks up into familiar blue-gray eyes. Professor Vale is standing in front of her with a stoic expression.


	10. Chapter 10

They both gaze at each other. “Excuse me, professor,” Ellana mutters out as she steps out of the way. “Solas.” He responds as he turns his shoulders to her. “Call me Solas.” Ellana gawks at him; her throat is very tight. She nods silently as she turns and heads back to her table with Dorian. “I just saw him head towards the bathroom. Did you see him?” Dorian questions with excitement. She nods mutely and picks up her latte. “Leaving now,” She declares as she begins to walk out. Dorian grabs his drink and bag as he chases after her.


	11. Chapter 11

As they walk back to campus Dorian tells her that he is going to the gym. “You hate exercising,” Ellana points out with a grin. “I never said such a thing!” Dorian exclaims. Ellana stares at him and exclaims, “You want to see if that Qunari is there!” Dorian feigns shock. “Not at all. Cassandra says she needs to focus on something,” he purrs, “Why not focus on someone handsome like me?” Ellana rolls her eyes at him. “Cassandra is going to kill you," She tells him, walking into the library. Dorian confidently smirks as he walks to the gym.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellana begins to study the textbook for one of her classes. Eventually, she glances up to check the clock, which is still stuck at 9:15. She sighs tiredly as she pulls out her phone, and it reads 8:23pm. Ellana silently packs up and heads back to her apartment that she shares with her roommate, Sera. Ten minutes later, Ellana unlocks the front door to the apartment building, and as two very angry expressions greet her. Ellana pauses, glancing at the neighbor from room 208 and the manager in surprise. “What did she do now?” Ellana asks without hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13

The tenant is covered in bright, and sticky pink paint and he is yelling that he is moving out. The manager furiously tells Ellana that Sera needs to stop with the pranks or else. Ellana quickly apologizes as she nearly runs up to the apartment. Sera is sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter, mindlessly stirring a large bowl in front of her. “No.” Ellana immediately says without question, slamming her book bag onto the floor. “Eh? What your problem?” Sera questions as she continues stir the bowl. “You!” Ellana snaps at the other elf as she lunges for the bowl.


	14. Chapter 14

Ellana is showering, scrubbing the yellow frosting from her hair. Ellana steps out of the shower, she nearly screams when she see Sera lying on her bed. “What am I suppose to do with a more than a dozen hard-boiled eggs and no cream?” Sera whines pathetically. “Make real deviled eggs,” Ellana replies dryly, evidently not amused. “Can you keep the pranks to a minimum? The manager threatened to evict us, _again_.” Sera scowls with disapproval at her roommate, “Fun sucker. Egg sucker. Pfft.” Ellana groans in annoyance, pushing Sera out of her room. Ellana changes and crawls into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ellana wakes up, the sun brightly shining through her window. She blinks, gazing at the clock; it blinks 9:15. “What the?” Ellana snarls in panic. Checking her phone, she realizes she is late to class, again. She throws on hoodie over her bra, slides into a pair of shorts, puts on her tennis shoes, and grabs her bag before running out the door in a panic. Ellana finally arrives to class, Ellana slides into a chair in the far back completely out of breath. Her long black hair is mess and her friend Vivienne is glaring at her disapprovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

After class Vivienne escorts Ellana to the bathroom and starts to gently, pull at her hair. “My dear, I’m concerned about you.” Vivienne tells her with care, as she braids the elf’s hair. “So am I.” Ellana grumbles. Vivienne finishes the Orlesian braid before heading to class. Ellana heads to the coffee shop on campus for a much-needed caffeine break. She orders a coffee with milk, and then heads outside to sit at a table. The sun beats warmly against her body. Ellana yawns and she feels relaxed for the first time today. And then she spots Professor Solas again.


	17. Chapter 17

Ellana finishes her coffee, tosses it into the trash and turns to leave. Before she can, Varric approaches her with a large grin. “Hey, Rosy. Not looking so good. You okay?” He asks. Ellana glares at him unhappily. “I woke up late and I forgot to put on a shirt. See?” Ellana grumbles as she lifts up her sweater revealing her bare stomach and lack of shirt. “Whoa, whoa, there.” Varric laughs and raises his hands, “I know you like me Rosy, but I’ve got Bianca.” Ellana stares at him, “Your toy crossbow that you use in LARP-ing doesn’t count”.


	18. Chapter 18

“You wound me, Rosy!” Varric chuckles, his hand over his heart. “Good.” Ellana replies bitterly. Solas approaches the two from behind. “Hello, may I help you?” Varric asks, staring at the stranger. Ellana turns and nearly jolting out of her skin. “H-hi.” She mutters nervously as she stares at him. “Hello.” Solas replies calmly. “Is this table being used?” he asks politely. Ellana’s eyes dart to the table. “Nope, it’s all yours.” She answers as she pulls Varric by his arm. “Have a nice day.” She tells Solas as she walks away, her face slightly red. “You’re blushing!” Varric exclaims.


	19. Chapter 19

Ellana finishes her school day and heads home. True to his word, the tenant has moved out. Sera comes running from her room, gabbing on about how the new tenant in room 208 is a bald, pretentious arsehole. “I should get my friends together and—“ Sera begins. Ellana glares at her, “Sera NO! Keep your Red Jennies far from our complex!” Sera snorts in disapproval. “Whatever, yeah?” She replies. Ellana sighs in annoyance before going to meet the new neighbor. Ellana knocks quietly on the door and when the door opens to reveals Professor Solas, Ellana gasps in surprise, “Oh!” 


	20. Chapter 20

Both look at each other in shock. “Oh! I-I didn’t…” Ellana stutters out, her face red with shock. “I’m just going to go now,” Ellana mutters quickly with embarrassment, turning back to her apartment. “Oh Creators! I’m one of your neighbors, and uh—if Sera offers you anything don’t take it. Just…don’t take anything from a blonde haired elf.” She calls back to him as she slams the door of her apartment shut. Taking a deep breath, Ellana runs into Sera’s room. “Sera, whatever you do, don’t prank the man in room 208,” Ellana nearly shouts out. “He’s my professor!”


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks went by without incident. Solas has appeared to have lost interest in her. Ellana tries to ignore the slight sting of rejection that she felt. Ellana doesn't understand why she feels rejected because a relationship with a professor wouldn't end well. A knock comes from the door when Sera is out one night. Ellana moves from the dining room table and opens the door to unveil an angry Solas; he is covered in glitter, and his expression is clearly one of annoyance and displeasure. In his hand is a small parcel with his address on it.


	22. Chapter 22

“Oh no, Sera…” Ellana mutters in shock. Mortification doesn’t even begin to cover the feelings that Ellana is suffering from. She repeatedly apologizes and offers to come help clean up the mess. Solas agrees, walking silently back to his apartment. Ellana quickly fires a text to Sera: **_I TOLD YOU NO PRANKING TO RM. 208!!!!_** before chasing after her professor. When she walks into the apartment there is glitter on the coffee table, couch, and wooden floor. An awkward silence fills the room as she sweeps up the glitter. “So. I didn’t know professors would live here.” Ellana says stiffly.


	23. Chapter 23

“If you believe a professor would make an enormous amount, you are mistaken,” He replies with irritation. Ellana sweeps the glitter away. “Oh, I didn’t mean that,” she replies anxiously. “This apartment building is full of college students, that’s all,” She quickly adds. “How old do you believe me to be, exactly?” He inquires, patting the cushions of his couch. “You look very young, but you have a Ph.D, so…" She replies as she looks around for the trash, "I don’t know, like, 30?” He scoffs, “Hardly. I’m 40.” Ellana looks at him surprised, “You aren’t young. At all.”


	24. Chapter 24

Solas frowns in disapproval, his eyes narrowing slightly, “That is not...untrue.” Ellana stares wide-eyed at him as he stands up. “I’m not judging. Or…anything.” She anxiously mutters out, “I’m 26, so I’m older than most people here. Not like there--Oh, I’m just going to be quiet now.” She nods silently as he begins to chuckle. He escorts her out of his apartment, and she turns around. “Sorry. I’ll talk to my roommate,” Ellana announces, walking down the hall. Solas leans against his doorframe, an intense, yet peculiar look in his eyes as he watches her return to her room.


	25. Chapter 25

Ellana leans against the door of her apartment; her face is hot with a mixture of embarrassment and attraction. She sighs and checks her phone. Sera replied to the text: **_Not me. Red Jennies. ;)_**. Ellana lets out an audible growl. “Same damn thing, Sera!” She exclaims to the empty room. Ellana walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Vint-9 and pours herself a glass. “My old, yet strangely attractive professor lives down the hall from me. I can deal with that. I can totally deal with that,” She mutters as she downs the glass of wine.


	26. Chapter 26

Professor Vale is standing inside the doorway when Ellana arrives to class the next morning handing out sheets of paper. Ellana doesn’t make eye contact with him as she takes her copy. She reads the paper when she sits down at her desk. It tells her a research paper will be due in a month and that the professor must approve the topic before starting the paper. She decides to write a paper pertaining to the tales of the ancient elven gods. When class begins, Ellana avoids looking at the professor as she is still embarrassed about the night before.


	27. Chapter 27

Ellana is quietly reading in the library when Cassandra and Cullen join her. Both are carrying a large jug of water with them. “How’s the training for the Seekers and Templars?” Ellana asks as she sets her book down. Cassandra makes a sound of disgust as she slams her hand onto the table and saying, “The recruits barely hold themselves together.” Cullen lets out a small chuckle, “That couldn’t be truer.” Ellana giggles, “You scare them, Lady Pentaghast.” Cassandra makes another noise. “I do not,” Cassandra replies plainly. “No. You do,” Cullen confirms with a grin. “Be quiet,” Cassandra grumbles.


	28. Chapter 28

Ellana leaves the two and begins searching for some research materials for her topic despite lacking professor approval. She refreshes her memory of the old elven lore before checking out a few books to take home tonight. At the last minute, Ellana decides to head towards Professor Vale’s office to get approval so she can start outlining. When she arrives at his office, there is already a student sitting in his office trying to convince him of a topic. “No.” The professor replies curtly, his eyes narrow with annoyance. The student is silent before agreeing to find a new topic.


	29. Chapter 29

As the student leaves Ellana waits to be let into his office. “Come in,” He motions to her and she takes a seat. “Hi Professor, I’ve chosen my topic. I was thinking about writing about the old elven lore,” She tells him as she opens her bag. Solas hums quietly, “What part of the of the lore?” He questions. “The Elven pantheon, particularly,” Ellana politely answers as she pulls out the books. “These are the references I’m looking to use,” She tells him as she hands him a book. “These are personal codices.” He tells her disapprovingly. He looks unimpressed.


	30. Chapter 30

Ellana hesitates. “Well, these are the only records of the Elven pantheon that the Dalish have and--“ Solas cuts her off, “And you take these for facts?” The heat in his voice causes Ellana to pause. “Not at all. But you didn’t let me finish,” She quietly explains. She watches as his eyes soften. “You are correct. Forgive me. Please continue,” He tells her with encouragement. “I want to write a piece that would suggest that the tales got it wrong. I’ll focus on Fen’Harel considering he is the antagonist of the tales.” She continues with excitement. He looks shocked.


	31. Chapter 31

Silence fills the room as Ellana stares at her professor. He has yet to say anything about the topic. His eyes are focused on her with curiosity and enthusiasm. He gently hands the book back to her. “I will enjoy reading your report,” He tells her with a small, warm glint in his eyes. Ellana smiles sweetly, filling with joy as she takes the book. “Thank you,” she tells him as she stands to leave. Solas rises from his desk and walks her to the door. He places his hand gently on the space between her shoulders, walking her out.


	32. Chapter 32

Ellana can feel the warm burn of where his hand had been as she walks down the hall. She keeps her head down, afraid to look up as if someone would see her and would somehow discover her feelings about her professor. When she reaches the end of the hall, she turns back to look to see if the professor is still standing at the door. He is, and he has a small, ardent smirk on his face as Ellana finally pushes the door open and walks outside. She lets out the breath she is holding and starts walking home.


	33. Chapter 33

Later that night, a knock is at Ellana’s door. When she opens the door, Leliana and Josie are standing there, smiling cheerfully at her. “How are you, Ellana?” Josie asks as Ellana lets them into her home. “I’m good,” Ellana replies with a smile as she sits on the couch. “We were thinking about planning a girl's night out,” Leliana begins as she sits near Ellana. “The three of us. An invitation would be extended to Sera, if she were interested, “ Josie adds thoughtfully. “We would go to the _Fade_ ; surely you’ve heard of the club, no?” Leliana says excitedly.


	34. Chapter 34

The next night, Ellana is standing in her bathroom doing her makeup for the evening out. Her hair is sleek, shiny, and straight. Earlier that day, Ellana had gone shopping and bought a little black dress for tonight; the dress itself is a black, body-con with long sleeves with a flower lace design. A knock comes from her door once Ellana is in the dress. She walks barefoot to the door and lets the two ladies in. “Wow,” Leliana gasps. “You look great,” she praises. Josie nods in agreement. “Ellana, you’ll be the center of attention!” Josie exclaims while giggling.


	35. Chapter 35

The bass thrums in her ears and vibrates her body as Ellana dances next to Josie. Josie is wearing something _very_ Antivan and _very_ flamboyant; a shimmering gold dress that dips low in the front, is very short and clings tightly to her figure. Leliana is wearing something similar, but in a dark green that dips low in the back, displaying her pale skin. Ellana doesn’t often drink which causes her to become tipsy quickly. Ellana, ultimately, decides to call it a night when Leliana and Josie become a bit too much to handle. Ellana departs back to her apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

As she walks back to her apartment, Ellana giggles to herself. Leliana likes to play jokes on others. Last time, Ellana heard a rumor that Leliana pinned someone’s knickers to the doors of the local Chantry. Stumbling, Ellana wanders into the hall of her apartment building before tripping into her locked door. “Ow!” she mutters as she digs for her key. She pulls her key out of her clutch and goes to unlock her door— _snap_! Ellana stares down in disbelief; her key is broken in half. “Maker’s ass!” Ellana grumbles and begins to call Sera, but Sera doesn’t answer.


	37. Chapter 37

After much knocking, it’s clear that Sera is not home. Ellana sighs, slides down to sit on the ground. Ellana is woken up by gentle shaking of her body; she didn’t realize she had fallen asleep. “ _Ellana, wake up._ ” A gentle, yet commanding voice tells her. She grumbles and slightly opens her eyes. “No,” she whines, staring at the blurry figure. When Ellana realizes who is bent down in front of her she nearly screams, “Professor!” Ellana scrambles up in a drunken panic. “Perhaps you will explain why you are sleeping outside your apartment?” He asks firmly, yet slightly amused.


	38. Chapter 38

Ellana shows him her broken key that is still in her hand. “It broke...my roommate isn’t home,” she slurs with an exhausted sigh. Her head is aching, and she feels extremely nauseous. “And, you are drunk.” He adds politely, as he gazes at her. “Come along.” He says softly to her as he tries to pull her up from the ground. “No,” Ellana protests, pulling back. “I don’t want to.” Solas sighs, “I am not comfortable leaving you in a hallway drunk and alone.” After a moment, Ellana stops resisting and allows him to pull her to her feet.


	39. Chapter 39

When Ellana wakes up her head is pounding, her mouth is dry, and her stomach is in knots. She buries her head in the pillows when an unfamiliar scent invades her nose. Partial memories come flooding back as she jumps up from the bed. She is alone, but the memory of being hauled out of the hallway by her professor is running through her mind. “Oh, shit.” She whispers anxiously, crawling out of his bed. The room is dark and slightly cold and she ignores the urge to puke. Ellana quietly opens the bedroom door and creeps down the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

Ellana spots him when she is half way down the hallway. He’s asleep on the couch, covered in a blanket. Ellana sees her heels and clutch in the kitchen. Quietly, she grabs her personal items and slowly unlocks the front door. Solas stirs for a moment, but doesn’t appear to have woken up. She slips out the door, gently closing the door behind her before running to the stairwell to the second level. Ellana approaches the apartment that Josie and Leliana share and begins to bang on the door. An unfazed Leliana opens the door. “Are you okay?” She asks.


	41. Chapter 41

“I’m locked out of my apartment, and my professor found me drunk in the hallway and let me sleep in his apartment,” Ellana rushes out, pacing with anxiety. “Your professor? You mean Sera wasn’t joking when she told Josie that?” Leliana asks in a serious, yet amused tone. “No. Sera wasn’t joking. But my professor saw me drunk!” Ellana cries. “Did he…?” Leliana eludes. “Maker, no! He let me sleep! He just didn't leave me in the hallway.” Ellana exclaims, rubbing her temples in pain. “Good.” Leliana nods in understand, “That means I don’t need to call in a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see Leliana as a low-key Natasha Romanoff.


	42. Chapter 42

Ellana looks at Leliana in mortification. “Well, thank you for planning to assassinate my professor if he did do what you implied,” Leliana smirks, “It would be no trouble. But I am going to find out more about your professor.” Ellana sighs frustration but doesn’t reply. “If you would like, you can sleep in my room. I’m just about to head out.” Leliana tells her as she picks up her purse. “I think I’ll do that,” Ellana mutters tiredly and walks towards Leliana’s bedroom. Before she falls asleep, Ellana calls a locksmith who is scheduled to arrive in five hours.


	43. Chapter 43

Five hours later, Ellana is safely back in her cozy apartment when her phone begins to ring. “Hi Leliana,” Ellana answers, the tone of her voice is apathetic. “I’ve done my research. I was quite interested to learn why a professor lives here of all places, but it makes sense,” Leliana says before continuing, “He was a well-known professor at another university but quit to become a research student here. He took a huge deduction in pay by becoming a grad assistant. He’s working on a dream study from the looks of it. Barely any information on that. How curious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it true? Is it false? We may never knoooow.


	45. Chapter 45

Ellana has become quite skilled in avoiding her professor whether it is on campus or at the complex. She barely shows up to class because of the drunken incident and the only reason she is showing up today is to turn in the hard copy of her essay. Instead of her usual spot, Ellana sits behind a female Qunari. The papers are collected at the end of class and as Ellana goes to sneak out but the professor notices. "Miss Lavellan, if you would, come see me." His harsh tone echoes in her ears as she stops in her tracks.


	46. Chapter 46

Ellana releases a long, anxious sigh and turns to sit at a desk as her fellow students leave the room. Solas approaches her once the final student leaves. “I’m sure you are well acquainted with the attendance policy of this institution?” He calmly asks, his hands behind his back. "Yes," she replies curtly, keeping her eyes down. He hums with indifference. "We were all young once, Lavellan. Do return to class." He tells her amiably as he turns to leave. She stands abruptly from her seat, "Prof--Solas," He stops walking. "Thank you…for helping." She whispers to him.


	47. Chapter 47

She cannot see his face, but a small smile appears. “It is no trouble,” He replies as he leaves the auditorium. Ellana stands alone in the classroom gazing at the door that is closing. She is unable to comprehend the feeling that are overwhelming her; a mixture of strange comfort and realization. He has shown her that despite his title, he sees her as an equal, and he does not want her to feel ashamed. The next class begins to shuffle in, and Ellana realizes she has to leave. Slowly, she grabs her bag and walks out of the classroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Later that night when she is fast asleep Ellana dreams of wolves and magic. Ellana is startled awake from her dream, due to Sera’s noisy entrance. Ellana reluctantly crawls out of her warm, comfy bed to find Sera lying in a drunken stupor on the floor, mumbling about something. Ellana rolls her tired eyes, pulling a blanket off the couch and throws it over Sera before walking back to her bed. The dream quickly welcomes Ellana back and when she awakes again she is confused about the meaning of her dreams. Ellana decides it's time to visit her old Keeper.


	49. Chapter 49

“That dream is an omen, da’len,” Keeper Istimaethoriel tells her. Ellana looks at her with puzzlement. “What do you mean?” she asks in confusion as they walk around the Keeper’s garden. “Dreaming of wolves is never a good sign among the Dalish, child, you know this.” The Keeper urges, gripping her staff. “When you dream of wolves, the Dread Wolf is near.” She explains as she bends down, her knees popping, to pick up herbs and flowers. “Take these,” The Keeper tells her, wrapping the flora into a small leather pouch. “Wear this around your neck. To keep you safe.”


	50. Chapter 50

Ellana stares at the pouch before placing it around her neck. “It was just a dream, Keeper,” Ellana tells her. The Keeper frowns, mumbling, “Dreams have meaning, da’len. They are not meant to be taken lightly.” Ellana nods, telling her, “I will be safe.” The Keeper sighs woefully, “You have lingered here long enough. Go with Mythal’s blessing.” Ellana nods silently and hesitantly leaves the garden. She is walking back to her apartment when she spots a young man in a large, brown, floppy hat talking to a bird’s nest, “You sing to attract. But he sings louder.” He whispers.


	51. Chapter 51

Ellana is smiling when she approaches him. “Hello,” she greets him as she stands next to him. “Trapped inside, but its almost time. Crack. Crack. Free.” The man continues as he points to a small nest in the tree above. A loud chirp comes from the nest as one of the eggs breaks a little crack in the shell. Slowly but surely the small hatchling is free. Suddenly the mother flies in, prepared with food for the tiny, naked creature. “He’s so hungry,” The stranger states in bewilderment. Ellana smiles, giggling, “He was just born. I’m Ellana, by the way.”


	52. Chapter 52

The stranger turns and looks at her. “I’m Cole,” he introduces himself to her. “I haven’t seen you around before. Do you go to the university?” she politely asks. “Yes. Sometimes,” He answers as he starts to walk away. “I like to help,” he adds as he bends down to help a chipmunk whose acorn is stuck. Cole pulls the acorn out and hands it to the small animal. Ellana smiles at him as they watch the chipmunk run off with the acorn in its mouth. “He’ll forget where he hides it,” Cole says out loud, watching the chipmunk disappear.


	53. Chapter 53

Sera is lying upside down on the couch, idly flipping through the TV channels when Ellana returns home. “Where have you been?” Ellana asks, locking the door. “Red Jennies,” Sera replies and continues with bubbling laughter, “I heard, yeah? Drunk with the professor, pfft!” Ellana glares at her. “It wasn’t like that. It could have been avoided if you were home!” She snaps, her face red. Sera giggles loudly and snorts, “Not my fault!” Ellana sighs apathetically and frowns as she sits next to Sera. “Yeah, well. I’m still blaming you.” Ellana tells Sera as she watches the TV screen.


	54. Chapter 54

Over the weekend, one of the other tenants decided to throw a party in the small park next to the complex Ellana lives in. Others begin to pitch in by bringing food, drinks, or other necessities; Ellana brings the cake. Ellana is sitting next to Sera whose arguing with Josie over something when she realizes that Solas didn’t come out to the party. While her friends aren’t looking, Ellana gets up and grabs two slices of cake and makes her way back into the apartment building. She balances the two plates on her arm as she knocks on his door.


	55. Chapter 55

After a moment, his door swings open. He looks shocked as he stares at her; “Hello?” he says looking at her with curiosity. “Hi. I brought you cake,” Ellana says with a smile as she holds out the slice. Solas looks down at the cake before a small smile crosses his face. “I—Thank you,” he says as he takes the plate. “You’re welcome,” she replies with a delightful grin, “you should come outside if you aren’t busy,” Ellana adds, taking a small step back. Solas breaks his gaze on her eyes. “Perhaps,” he answers politely, leaning against his door.


	56. Chapter 56

Ellana smiles, masking the slight disappointment that he didn’t agree. She turns to walk away; “Would you like to come in?” he asks. Ellana bites her lip gently to stop the large grin from forming. “Sure,” she replies quietly, pretending to be casual. He steps back into his apartment, holding the door open for her. Ellana continues to nibble softly on her lip as she walks into the apartment. As he presses the door shut, it makes a soft click. Solas motions silently to the couch. Ellana leaves a large gap between them as they sit stiffly on the sofa.


	57. Chapter 57

Ellana slowly eats her cake as she looks around his living room. His walls are lined with books, a small radio in the corner, and his walls lack decorum. “Have you read all of these?” she asks, curiosity getting the better of her as she walks over to read the titles. “Most of them,” He replies, his eyes following her movements. Ellana pulls out a book bound in an old leather; there are small golden letter on the cover written in Elvish. Ellana looks to him; her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and curiosity. “Is this ancient Elvish?” she questions.


	58. Chapter 58

Solas looks slightly amused at her question. “It is,” he replies, his eyes are glowing with interest, which only encourages her. “Are you telling me you know how to read ancient Elfish?” Ellana asks, astonishment clearly in her voice, her golden eyes, bright with excitement, are darting back and forth. “You are assuming as much,” he tells her, adding, “But yes, I do.” Ellana gazes at him, her mouth hangs open, and her eyes are wide in excitement. “Can you teach me?” she asks without thinking as she brings the book to him. His eyebrows rise in surprise before agreeing.


	59. Chapter 59

The half ate pieces of cake slowly become stale as the two sit at the dining room table. They are sitting next to each other, and Solas is showing her how to pronounce different words. Her eyebrows are drawn close together as she concentrates on repeating the strange, yet familiar words. His eyes flicker down to the small leather pouch that hangs from her neck. His fingers gently brush against the soft, supple leather. Ellana’s grabs his hand, pushing it onto the table. They stare at each other in silence; her warm hand not moving away from his cold hand.


	60. Chapter 60

They sit in silences as the minutes tick by neither moving nor saying anything; instead they gaze into each other’s eyes; a reflection of curiosity, interest, and desire that flicker like burning fire. Ellana breaks the gaze first, turning her attention to the page of the book and quickly removes her hand. She repeats the sentence out loud, her voice smooth and clear, flowing with the natural rhythm of Elvish. “Well done,” Solas compliments, his voice steady and unwavering, appearing unbothered by the earlier intense moment. Ellana nods wordlessly as her throat has painfully tightened, preventing words from coming out.


	61. Chapter 61

Ellana lays in bed restlessly, her body shakes, thrashes, and twitches as her mind races with excitement, jumping from memory to memory of the events earlier that evening. She isn’t sure how long they gazed at each other, but she felt that time had slowed around them, and her lungs weren’t giving her enough air. When Ellana does fall asleep, her body thrashes impatiently, and she doesn’t dream that night. The thought of being watched by the Dread Wolf presses against her mind, keeping her from staying asleep. When she wakes up, the grogginess pulls and tugs at her eyelids.


	62. Chapter 62

Ellana moans in exhaustion, pulling a pillow over her face. After a moment, she pulls the pillow off and tosses it to the other side of the bed before dragging herself into her bathroom. It takes her a few minutes to get ready and then she is out the door and on her way to class. She spots Solas as she is walking to class; she jogs to catch up with him. “Hello,” she greets him with a smile as she slows next to him. He jumps slightly, not expecting her company. “Greetings, Lethallan,” he replies with a small smile.


	63. Chapter 63

“Aneth ara,” Ellana replies, her smile is bright despite being tired. “Are you feeling well?” He asks with concern, gazing at her. “Yes. I just didn’t sleep well,” She shrugs casually, covering her mouth as she yawns. “My Keeper told me something that scared me a bit,” she continues. Solas looks at her, pointing to the brown sack around her neck, “Is that why you are wearing that?” he questions. Ellana nods, “Yeah, it’s supposed to ward off Fen’harel,” she answers, waving her hand in skepticism. His blue eyes narrow slightly with puzzlement, and his face is void of expression.


	64. Chapter 64

Ellana nervously glances up at him when he doesn’t respond; his face is masked of any emotions. Her heartbeat races as if she offended him, “Its just superstition,” she tells him, looking away. She hears him hum in thought. “You do not believe the tales then?” he asks. “No? Yes? I’m not sure, honestly. I think the pantheon existed, but the elves only wrote so much down. We don’t know what happened because there are only a handful of codices that come after the fall of Arlathan.” She nervously rambles on. "Besides, it doesn't matter now," she dismisses the notion.


	65. Chapter 65

She can’t interpret the context of his lack of emotions, so she stops talking. “Many do not see the way you do,” he points out, his voice soft as they walk the campus to class. “I’ve tried to become more open-minded over the years,” she replies nervously, her voice barely above a whisper. He hums in approval as he holds the door to the classroom open for her. Her head bows slightly in gratitude as she walks into the auditorium. He quietly stands in front of the class, waiting as students slowly shuffle in. He periodically glances over to her.


	66. Chapter 66

It takes a lot of focus for Ellana not to stare at the professor as he goes over the lecture. Even after class is dismissed, she quickly leaves because of the feelings she is experiencing. There is a mix of shame for being attracted to her professor and guilt for not only encouraging her behavior, but enjoying the attention he gives her. Ellana keeps her head down as she walks out of the classroom. Carefully, she turns back, and she spots him looking at her. She ducks her head in embarrassment as she feels her face heat up.


	67. Chapter 67

Ellana walks back into her apartment building when she spots Sera running away from the neighborhood across from the complex. Ellana stares, her eye twitching with annoyance, already predicting the trouble the elf just caused. Not far behind Sera is a burly, black-bearded man chasing after her, his cursing loud enough for Ellana to hear. “Get back here, you blighter!” He hollers after Sera, who continues to run, cackling with amusement. “Come on, Beardy!” Sera screams with joy as she dashes around one of the buildings, the man on her tail. “How is she not in jail yet?” Ellana scoffs.


	68. Chapter 68

Ellana is studying at home when Sera burst through the door, her face bright red and huffing for air. “Beardy can run!” She comments, slamming the door shut. Ellana hums in displeasure. “What did you do?” she inquires. Sera releases an exuberant laugh, “Fake beards!” _Bam. Bam. Bam_. Sera freezes, her eyes wide in horror, whispering “Beardy…” The banging continues. “Open the door, Sera!” Ellana snaps, jumping up from the couch. “What? You’re crazy!” Ellana struggles to hold Sera still while opening the door. The man is glaring at the two elves, a bag of multicolored beards in his hand.


	69. Chapter 69

Ellana stares slack-jawed at the man, unable to form words as her eyes darts between Sera and him. “I believe this are yours, Fuzzhead,” he announces holding the bag towards them. Silence fills the air as both elves stare at him. Sera doubles over in laughter, and the man grins playfully. Ellana stands awkwardly to the side as both of them continue to laugh, oblivious to her discomfort. The laughter is so loud that a few neighbors open their doors, including Solas, to see what the commotion is about. Ellana ineptly pulls the stranger inside to stop the unwelcome gazes.


	70. Chapter 70

The look Solas gives her had been one of confusion and annoyance. She mouths an apology and closes the door, her face beating with heat from embarrassment. Sera and the stranger continue to laugh and in between the chuckling are introductions. The man calls himself Blackwall. The two begin to talk, completely ignoring Ellana. She sighs frustratingly, grabbing her textbook and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut for emphasis. She walks barefoot in the dark to the small park outside and sits under near a lamppost as she resumes reading. Soft crunching behind her gets her attention.


	71. Chapter 71

She casually looks over her shoulder to see who it is. Solas is behind her, unaware of her presence as he walks down the sidewalk. Ellana gazes at him, following him with her eyes as he disappears around the corner. She shrugs to herself before continuing on with the reading. Her sleep deprivation slowly catches up to her as she falls asleep reading the book. A gentle shaking pulls her from her sleep. “It is worrying that I have discovered you sleeping in public places twice now,” the soft, yet familiar voice floods her ears. Ellana grunts out in displeasure.


	72. Chapter 72

“I was tired,” she grumbles as she rubs her eyes. Solas chuckles, “I see that. Sleep well?” Ellana shrugs. “Not really,” she mumbles as she stands up. “A bed would be considered more comfortable,” Solas comments as they start to walk together. Ellana nods in agreement. “I was trying to study, not sleep,” she answers, slightly grumpy. Solas chuckles lightly, “I see.” "It's not that funny," she mumbles with embarrassment. "I apologize. It is not," He replies, but his voice hints at amusement. They walk back into the apartment building and can hear Sera's and Blackwall's laughter from the door.


	73. Chapter 73

Ellana doesn’t bother trying to hide her agitation as she grunts and angrily glares down the empty hall. “Perhaps, you would be interested in practicing your Elvish?” Solas suggests as he gazes towards her apartment door, before turning his attention back to her. Ellana stares down at her textbook. The idea of being able to practice Elvish is more desirable than reading the History of the Chantry. “However, I do not wish to impose on your other studies,” Solas quietly comments as he unlocks his door. “You wouldn’t be,” Ellana answers with a small smile as she follows him inside.


	74. Chapter 74

She practices for approximately ten minutes before deciding to ask his opinion on elven culture. His eyes narrow slightly and defensively, “Surely, you would be more interested in telling me your opinion? You are Dalish, are you not?” he replies harshly. “I am. What’s your problem?” Ellana, her eyes narrow as she scoffs at his tone. “I’m not the one with shelves lined with old books on our culture,” She notes with equal sharpness, emphasizing on the word our. His eyes soften at her tone, realizing his mistake. “Ah, Ir abelas. What do you wish to discuss?” He softly replies.


	75. Chapter 75

She smiles despite being peeved about his reaction. “It’s fine,” she replies before delving into her questions. She's surprised to see how responsive he is to her questions, answering them with care and patience. “You’re a fade walker? A mage? That’s amazing!” She asks in astonishment; her eyes showing her desire for more knowledge. Solas smiles, for once his smile is unmasked, at her wonderment. “Look,” she excitedly squeals as she flicks her wrist and lights a nearby candle. “I’m a mage too,” she announces, happily grinning. Solas smiles, which is a mixture of enjoyment and surprised by her announcement.


	76. Chapter 76

When Ellana returns home, the stranger has left, and Sera is sitting on the ground painting. “How’s your friend? He didn’t murder you?” She asks dryly still annoyed at her. Sera doesn’t look up. “Beardy? Noooo!” Sera chuckles, “Know him through Red Jennies. Helped him out before. He started it anyways. Boxes of dog shit, it was.” Ellana gasps in realization. “He is the reason we kept getting dog shit in the mail for a week straight?” Ellana exclaims, her voice high in anger, glaring at Sera. Sera snorts in amusement, hugging her sides in laughter. “A good one, innit?”


	77. Chapter 77

The next few weeks went by without incident until Ellana received her research paper back from her professor. He had given her a ‘C’ on her paper. Frustration fills her throat as she resists the urge to throw the paper away out of anger. She flips to the back page; her eyes fly over the notes he had her left. The reason behind the grade is due to something with her descriptions of individual events that her sources had used. Once the class is dismissed, she follows him to his office. “Yes, Miss Lavellan? What can I do for you?”


	78. Chapter 78

Ellana tries to contain her anger. “I’m not sure I understand why I received a ‘C’ on this assignment,” she answers, attempting to keep an even tone. “Ah. I see,” he replies as he sits down. “You misconstrued some of your sources, twisting them into your own desires for your research,” he answers her, his hands resting under his chin. “I disagree,” Ellana answers through clenched teeth, insulted at his accusation. “Elvish is notoriously vague and—“ Ellana pauses, glaring at him. “No,” she continues shaking her head, “That’s not fair. You can’t use your talent to tell me I’m wrong.”


	79. Chapter 79

To say the look on her professor’s face is shock is an understatement; in fact, his expressions are a mix of surprise and offense. “I would ne-“ Ellana interrupts him, “Of course you would!” She scoffs, “You made it clear last night that you aren’t fond of the Dalish! You graded me based off of your opinion and not on my content.” His jaw tightens as he glares at her. “That is enough.” He tells her, his voice low. “You seriously—“ Solas interrupts her, his voice composed yet stern and annoyed, “It is time for to you leave, Miss Lavellan.”


	80. Chapter 80

Ellana glares heatedly at him, silently fuming at his statement. She tosses her paper in anger onto his desk before storming out of his office without looking back. Ellana bites back her frustrated tears from falling as she walks outside and leans against a wall trying to compose herself, before walking back to her apartment. Once she is home, Ellana throws herself into her other studies, focusing on everything but that subject that Solas teaches. She spends her time rereading multiple chapters because she isn’t actually focusing on the content; rather she is merely attempting to try and distract herself.


	81. Chapter 81

Since the issue of her paper, Ellana and Solas have avoided each other as much as possible. The only time they see each other is during class and even then they are frigid to each other. It is terribly awkward anytime they see each other at the complex. They give each other quick, embarrassed glances before running into their respective homes. Ellana has been spending most of her time alone studying. Her phone buzzes as she receives an incoming message from Varric. _**Camping this Saturday, interested?**_ Ellana quickly replies in agreement, excited to leave and get out of the house.


	82. Chapter 82

The following Saturday Varric, Josie, Leliana, Cullen, Cassandra, and Dorian are all attempting to stuff their luggage into two separate cars. Ellana hands Cullen her bag as he finds space for her bag. “Oh,” Ellana exclaims as she turns, “I forgot something! I’ll be right back!” she calls, running back to her apartment. Ellana quickly dashes around the corner and collides into another person. She shrieks in surprise as they topple onto the floor with Ellana on top. She feels her body press against the individual as she stares, wide-eyed into Solas’ who looks just as surprised as she does.


	83. Chapter 83

Ellana's heartbeat flutters rapidly in her chest as she is lying on top of her professor. “Uh,” Ellana mumbles awkwardly as her muscles seize to function as her eyes bounce between his eyes and lips as they lay on the floor. Solas regains composure first, coughing stiffly, “Miss Lavellan.” Her mouth hangs open as she regains control over her body and her muscle spring to life. Wordlessly, Ellana moves off of him and pulls herself onto her feet. Solas does the same and both stand uncomfortably attempting to decide how to act. Ellana gazes at him before walking away mutely.


	84. Chapter 84

Solas catches the crook of her arm before she walks away. Ellana freezes, turns around to look at him, her eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, including confusion and embarrassment. “I must apologize,” His voice is low as he releases her arm. “You were not incorrect in your assumption. My bias allowed me to misjudge your assignment. I seek to rectify this,” he finishes, his arms tight behind his back. Ellana nods silently in understanding as she stares at him. “Well, I may have been…a bit flamboyant with my descriptions,” Ellana answers, grinning slightly, “I accept your apology.”


	85. Chapter 85

They stand there gazing at each other, quietly enjoying the moment of peace between them. Panic fills Ellana’s eyes as she hears a loud car horn. “Oh!” She gasps, “I have to go! Wait there!” She tells him, turning to retrieve her pillow from her apartment, “I’m glad we cleared that up,” Ellana comments, hugging her pillow close to her. She is flooded with emotions of shyness and attraction as she stands before him, trying to ignore the heat that is radiating from her cheeks. She is torn between running to the car and being unable to tell him goodbye.


	86. Chapter 86

Solas turns to look behind. “I believe you are needed elsewhere,” he comments, turning his gaze back to her. Ellana bows her head, laughing, “Yeah, I am.” The desire to kiss him is overwhelming as her eyes bounces between his gaze and lips. Solas appears to be equally entranced, mimicking her movements. Ellana ignores the screaming in her head. She steps closer to him and stands on her tips of her toes, leaning into kiss him. His hand brushes against her cheek as he leans in to press his lips to hers. “Ellana? You coming?” Varric calls, rounding the corner.


	87. Chapter 87

Ellana jerks away, her face beating red as she jumps away from Solas. “Yeah!” She cries out, her voice cracking and unnaturally loud. Her eyes flicker to Solas, who is standing completely still, his hand resting on his jawbone necklace with redness lightly freckling his cheeks. He is staring at her from the corner of his eye and stiffly moves his head before walking away without looking back. Ellana quickly walks towards Varric, grabbing him by his arm, and pulls him away. “Did I just cock-block you?” Varric asks scrupulously, his voice filled with amusement. “No!” Ellana hisses in embarrassment.


	88. Chapter 88

“Not a word, dwarf,” Ellana growls as they approach the cars. “About time!” Dorian hollers impatiently out the window as Varric chuckles. “Sorry!” Ellana replies as she climbs into a waiting car after Varric silently fuming at the ruined moment. Ellana sits with her face on the pillow, sulking with embarrassment. She periodically turns her head to glare at Varric reminding him that she is watching him. Varric laughs, shaking his head and continues with his conversation with Cassandra and Cullen. If Cassandra or Cullen notice her behavior, they say nothing. The trip to the woodlands last roughly thirty minutes.


	89. Chapter 89

The sun is high as Cassandra and Cullen begin to set up the tents. Dorian and Varric begin to gather wood for the fire as Josie casually asks, "Are you feeling well, Ellana?" Ellana stares at Josie, debating whether to admit that Varric almost saw her kiss her professor. “Yeah, I'm okay,” she lies to Josie and picks up a beer. “Keep telling yourself that, Rosy!” Varric shouts from behind, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. “Fenedhis, durgen’len!” Ellana snarls, turning to face him as she snaps at him. Josie looks at Leland in alarm, silently indicating that something has happened.


	90. Chapter 90

Leliana sips her drink, her eyes darting between Ellana and Varric. “I believe we are left out of something, no?” Leliana announces, glancing over to Josie, who nods in agreement. “No, you aren’t,” Ellana snaps at them while grimacing and continues to glare heatedly at Varric. He chuckles and response, “I’m teasing you, Rosy. Relax.” Ellana huffs irritation, her usual calm demeanor completely nonexistent. The camping trip lasted three days and on the final day, Ellana accidentally falls into a bush while walking down a steep hill. “Shit,” she grumbles, brushing her bleeding knee as she pulls herself up again.


	91. Chapter 91

Ellana hobbles back to the campsite and notes that everything is packed up. Josie immediately fusses over her and her injuries. “Josie, I'm okay. Let’s go home!” Ellana laughs, shooing her away. “I can’t believe we forgot the first-aid kit!” Josie mutters, crawling into a car. “But we didn’t forget the beer!” Cullen adds, starting the car while Ellana slams her door shut. Thirty minutes later, Ellana is back home and unpacking her bags. She begins to clean up the bloody scab, hissing as the soap stings the wound, and she notices her tan skin is becoming red and blotchy


	92. Chapter 92

Ellana wakes up the next morning and drags herself into the shower. She feels hot and her head is pounding as she keeps the light off, letting the cold water cascade down her body. The heat disappears from her body, but in return, her skin began to itch. She reaches down to scratch her arm when she realizes that her arm is covered in small bumps. Panic fills her throat as she shakily steps out of the shower and flips on the light. Her whole body is covered in bright, angry red bumps as she realizes what happened. Poison ivy.


	93. Chapter 93

Ellana barely dries off as she throws on loose clothing that stick to her slightly damp skin. She puts on a hoodie, rushing to Sera’s room, her feet stomping as she pushes the door open. Sera isn’t home. “Fuck,” Ellana mutters in frustration as she tries not to itch her face. Ellana feels her body slowly begin to heat up again, her skin begging to be scratched. She pulls her hood up as she leaves her home and walks to the health center on campus. The doctor tells her to purchase an anti-itch cream and prescribes her light sleeping pills.


	94. Chapter 94

The doctor also informs Ellana that the rash will go away in about three weeks, but it’ll blister and be extremely itchy. Ellana sniffs, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater as she walks to the nearest drug store. She keeps her head down out of embarrassment as she pays for the anti-itch cream then rushes home locking herself in her room. The ointment provides temporary relief, and she lacks the self-control to not itch her body, including her face. Ellana sends an email notifying her professors that she will not be in class for a few weeks.


	95. Chapter 95

Ellana hasn’t left the house in a week and is extremely low on food. Unsurprisingly, Sera has yet to return home. A knock comes from the door, and Ellana throws a blanket over her body, making sure her face is covered as she cracks the door open. She peaks through the space. “Yes, Solas?” she questions with surprise, pulling the blanket closer to her. “How are you feeling?” he questions, then his eyes narrow in confusion as he turns his head slightly in questioning, “Why are you hiding?” Ellana remains silent for a moment then nervously stammers out, “Poison ivy.”


	96. Chapter 96

"I—what?” Solas stutters, trying to look at her. He hears her sigh loudly, repeating her previous statement. He ponders for a moment, “If you allow me, I believe I may be of assistance.” She doesn’t answer him. “If you would,…” he whispers, gently pressing the door. Ellana sighs again before letting him into her home. A small yet sympathetic smile appears on his face as he gently tugs on the blanket. She protests with a quiet whine but allows him to pull the blanket off. He gently touches her chin, moving her head slightly to look at the rash.


	97. Chapter 97

He repeats the movement, looking at her arms and glancing at her legs. “Does the rash span your entire body?” He inquires, placing his hand under his chin in thoughtfulness. “Yes,” Ellana mutters with embarrassment. He nods, “Wait here,” he says as he walks out of the room. A few moments later he returns with a jar full of dried leaves and a bottle of aloe vera. “Where would I find a pot?” he asks, setting the items down. Ellana quietly walks towards him and pulls a pot out of the cupboard. He motions for her to go sit down.


	98. Chapter 98

He fills the pot with water and places it on the stove, dropping the dried leaves into the water. As he waits for the water to boil, he walks to where Ellana is sitting, the bottle of aloe in one hand. He sits on her coffee table, pulling one of her legs onto his knee. “W-hat are you doing?” she stutters, watching him pour some of the gel into his hand. “It will ease the inflammation and protect against infection,” he answers, slowly massaging the gel into her calf, starting at the ankle and working up in slow circular motions.


	99. Chapter 99

The coolness of the gel feels euphoric against her hot, blistered skin as she relaxes into his touch. He moves to the couch and repeats the same motion on her arms and hands with his fingers gently rubbing the pads of her fingers. He motions for her to lay down as she gently pulls her hair out of the way. With care, he rubs the back of her neck, gently moving to the front, repeating the same soft, circular motions as before. Ellana relaxes into his lap becoming slightly drowsy from the massage as he tenderly moves onto her face.


	100. Chapter 100

His fingers gently brush against the shell of her ear. “May I?” he quietly asks. Ellana response with a throaty yes, her eyes closed. Gently, he presses his fingers onto the tip of her ear, moving in the familiar circular motion down to the lobe. Ellana lets out a sigh of content as he repeats the action on her other ear. She grunts in disapproval as he moves to stand. She blinks her eyes repeatedly as she silently watches him walk to the kitchen and finds a small washcloth. Her skin feels tingly and slightly sticky from the aloe vera.


	101. Chapter 101

“If you would like, you can go clean off. The tea is cooling,” Solas addresses her from the kitchen. Ellana groggily nods as she reluctantly moves off of the couch and into her bedroom. Her feet barely lift off from the ground as she closes the door, making her way into the bathroom. She turns on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before removing her clothing and stepping in. She presses her forehead onto the cold tiles as steams surround her. She begrudgingly forces herself to leave the shower and puts on a clean pair of pajamas.


	102. Chapter 102

Ellana resists the urge to crawl into bed, and instead she walks back out into the living room where Solas is sitting quietly on the couch. She stares at him through sleep-filled eyes as she sits next to him. The cooled pot is on the coffee table filled with an orange liquid. He reaches over and dips the cloth into the pot, letting the tea soak into it. His firm hands twist out extra water before he gently presses it onto her skin, staining her skin orange. “Jewelweed will help ease the rash, keeping it from returning,” he tells her.


	103. Chapter 103

The palms of his pale hands are stained orange as he returns the cloth into the pot. “That should prevent any further discomfort, for the moment,” Solas tells her as he stands up, taking the pot into the kitchen. “It feels better. Now if only the bumps will go away,” Ellana comments, looking at her arms. His soft chuckling fills her ears as she gazes towards him, her eyes filled with admiration. A small smile appears on her face. He glances up at her, catching her stare, and he smiles in return. Ellana slightly coughs. “Thank you,” she tells him.


	104. Chapter 104

His smile stays in place. “You are most welcome,” he replies. The rays of the setting sun streams in through the blinds. Ellana stands up and walks over to him, her heart fluttering with every step, sending waves of nervousness through her body. She chews the inside of her cheek, knowing he has to leave, but she doesn’t want him to. He stands completely still in the kitchen, watching her intently as she silently approaches him. “I supp—“ the loud growl of her stomach interrupts her sentence. “I…,” she looks at him bashfully. “I guess I’m hungry,” she nervously laughs.


	105. Chapter 105

Ellana turns and opens the fridge, which is mostly empty. “Mm, pizza again,” she mumbles aloud. Solas sighs audibly, leaning against the counter, staring at her. “What?” She asks him, closing the fridge. “College students…eat poorly,” he answers solemnly. Ellana stares at him before giggling, “Yeah, we do,” she shrugs as she looks for her phone. “Perhaps you would be interested in a meal that is more…Elven?” he suggests as he follows her. She stops, turning to look at him with curiosity, “You cook?” she questions. “I have been known to do so, on occasion,” He replies, grinning.


	106. Chapter 106

"Is this an occasion?” She sweetly teases him, turning to face him. “Ah, I—possibly,” he slightly stutters before he smirks. “Hm,” Ellana hums, considering his proposal as she steps closer to him. He stares down into her sparkling gold eyes, darting between them before stepping back. “I will return,” He tells her as he leaves her apartment. He returns a few moments later with a bag full of ingredients. As he begins to prepare, Ellana walks over and gracefully jumps to sit on the counter, watching him as he cooks. He explains the old techniques, periodically glancing at her.


	107. Chapter 107

The food is cooking in the oven as Solas begins to clean up his mess. “I have a question, if you will indulge me,” he quietly announces, gazing towards her. “I am curious to know why you didn’t use magic to assist in your rash?” he questions. Ellana’s eyebrows draw together in concentration, “I’m…not sure,” she replies, chewing her bottom lip. “People have more faith in science; I guess,” she shrugs watching his reaction, which is a little more than a slight nod. “Do you?” he inquires. “I don’t know,” she answers honestly; it isn’t something she had considered before.


	108. Chapter 108

He hums indifferently. “Have the Dalish not taught you then?” he questions. Ellana shakes her head. “No, they have. I can do basic rituals. I’ve studied the theory of magic though,” she says thoughtfully, gently kicking her feet against the cabinets. “Ah, what theories?” he continues as he stands in front of her. Ellana looks bashful. “I’m sure you are far more knowledgeable about magic than I am,” she replies shyly. “I have spent a considerable amount of time on the subject, yes. I am quite interested to hear what you have to add,” he replies gently, quietly encouraging her.


	109. Chapter 109

She nods. “Well, I’ve read much on the theories of a Keeper, Shape Shifter, and Spirit Healer,” she replies. “Ah, yes, Uralas’falon, Dun’himelan, and—“ “Ladarelan’elgar,” Ellana cuts him off, smiling. Solas looks surprised as Ellana giggles, covering her face in coyness. “I know,” she replies. Solas smiles in response as he lightly chuckles. As they wait for the food to finish cooking the two talk about the different forms of magic, focusing on the ancient elves of Arlathan. “You know a lot of Arlathan,” Ellana comments, staring at him with uncertainty, curious to know how he possesses such knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translations for each specialization came from fenxshiral.tumblr.com


	110. Chapter 110

She watches as he hesitates, humming in thought. “What? Are you about to tell me you’re a dreamer?” Ellana jokes, waving her hand in dismal. When he doesn’t answer her eyes widen in shock. “No?” she exclaims in a questioning tone. She launches herself off of the counter out of excitement. She stands uncomfortably close to him, bouncing in excitement. Solas is taken off-guard by her excitement as he watches her carefully. “Is that something you can teach?” she asks, gazing up at him expectantly. He coughs slightly. “At a later time,” he sternly tells her as the oven beeps.


	111. Chapter 111

Ellana frowns in disappointment as Solas moves away from her and opens the oven, pulling out the meal. She lets out a huff of frustration as she pulls out plates and silverware for their meal together. Despite her previous disappointment, the evening turned out well. “That was excellent,” Ellana comments shyly. “I am glad you found it to your liking,” Solas replies with a small, satisfied smile. Ellana begins to escort Solas out of her apartment; she stares up at him as he waits next to the door. Her heart is pounding against her chest as her stomach flutters nervously.


	112. Chapter 112

She nibbles her lip, turning to open the door. Her hands are slightly sweaty as she turns back and presses her lips onto his. He stands frozen, in shock, as he looks down at her. Ellana’s face is red from embarrassment as she backs away. Desire fills the air as his hands suddenly catch her face. He presses his lips onto hers, his hand on the back of her neck. The heat of his mouth sends pulses through her body as his tongue gently flicks her lip. She moans in response, pulling him closer as she lets their tongues dance.


	113. Chapter 113

Suddenly, he pulls away, leaving both of them breathless as they silently gaze at each other. He brushes his fingers gently against her cheek. “I should leave,” he whispers and Ellana nods silently in agreement, watching as he leaves. Ellana leans against the closed door; her lips pressed together as she slides down, resting her head on her knees. “Oh, Ellana, you are an idiot,” she mumbles pathetically to herself. Her apartment smells of jewelweed and the elven meal, which feeds into her memory of the kiss. Ellana sighs, pulling herself off the floor and drags herself to her bedroom.


	114. Chapter 114

The morning after the kiss, Ellana forces herself to return to class. She paints her make-up on, hiding the redness and wears clothes that cover her body. When she arrives to class, she purposely avoids looking at him because she is unable to mask her emotions. She listens quietly as he announces that next week is midterms, and he spends the rest of the hour reviewing the chapters. The times she does glance up at him he appears to be unaware of her. When class is dismissed, she leaves without glancing back. She is filled with anxiety, shame, and hurt.


	115. Chapter 115

Ellana invites Dorian over to study for their midterms later that day to distract her from thinking about Solas. Even though, she is attempting to focus on reviewing, Dorian notices that she is acting differently. “When will you stop sulking and tell me what is going on?” Dorian says as he dramatically slams his book onto the table, staring at her with annoyance. Ellana reluctantly looks up at him. “I don’t know what you mean,” she replies as she nervously glances down. “Oh! And I’m not from Tevinter!” Dorian sarcastically replies. Ellana whines in discomfort before telling Dorian what happened.


	116. Chapter 116

Dorian’s laughter rings in her ears as she presses her face against the table. “Stop laughing,” Ellana mumbles, her eyes shut tight. “You just kissed him?” He exclaims, shaking his head at the thought. Ellana rubs her face against the table. “Yeeeees!” she pathetically whines outs, “It isn’t funny!” Dorian’s laughter seizes as he looks down at her. “Have you talked to him about it?” he asks, as Ellana silently shakes her head ‘no’. The loud dragging of Dorian’s chair causes her to look up at him with confusion. “Well, come on!” Dorian announces with contempt, walking towards the door.


	117. Chapter 117

“No, Dorian!” Ellana screams as she quickly jumps from the chair, skating past him, and blocking the door with her body. “Now, now,” Dorian says as he tries to push Ellana out of the way, “We are just going to solve this issue right now,” he tells her. Ellana holds onto the doorknob as she fights him. “No, I can deal with this!” Ellana begs him. “Deal with it now?” Dorian sings as he stops fighting her. Ellana looks into his eyes, knowing if she doesn’t address this issue now that he will take it upon himself to do so.


	118. Chapter 118

Ellana reluctantly walks out of her apartment, looking back at Dorian, who motions for her to continue. “What do I even say?” she whispers loudly. “That you need to talk,” Dorian replies, “now go, for Maker’s sake!” he adds. Ellana groans and drags her feet to Solas’s door, hesitantly knocking. It takes a few minutes, but Solas answers the door with a neutral face. “Hi…” Ellana begins as she nervously glances back to Dorian. “Do you think we can talk?” she continues while whispering. “Of course,” he replies as he steps aside. Ellana quietly makes her way into his home.


	119. Chapter 119

“I must apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered, and I should not have encouraged it,” he explains to her quietly as he remains motionless, his hands behind his back. Ellana inadvertently scoffs, gazing at him with incredulity. “You say that, but you’re the one who started with tongue,” she calmly replies, her tone slightly teasing. He is taken aback from the reply. “I did no such thing,” he scoffs with embarrassment, redness freckling his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Uh-huh. So, that thing you did with your tongue, a dream, then?” she impressively hums, gently teasing him.


	120. Chapter 120

Solas coughs awkwardly, his blush progresses down to his neck. “At any rate,” he begins, “I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble.” Ellana nods in understanding. Her heart begins to race and her throat becomes dry. She utters, “I’m willing to take that chance, if you are.” She looks at him through dark feathery lashes. He is, again, taken aback by her boldness. “I…may be,” he stutters, “yes, if I could take a little time to think. There are…considerations,” he continues with more confidence. Ellana nods, smiling. “Of course,” she answers.


	121. Chapter 121

Ellana leaves feeling better than before. When she enters her apartment again, Dorian is laying on the couch reading. “Do tell,” he comments absent-mindedly without looking up from the book. “Nothing to tell,” Ellana tersely replies as she takes a seat at the table. Dorian looks up from the book, humming slightly in disapproval. “Well, you are most certainly no fun.” He tells her. Ellana snickers. “That’s because you steal all of it,” she jokes. Dorian scoffs. “Quite right, my dear. I am far more fun than you. It adds to my charm!” he replies, smiling with a flirtatious wink.


	122. Chapter 122

After their reconciliation, Ellana can focus on her studies with Dorian. The following week, Ellana finishes her midterms feeling confident about her tests and celebrates with Dorian and Varric by going out for dinner following their final test. “So, Sparkler, when you are going to pay up?” Varric suggests as he sips his drink. “And if I don’t?” Dorian presses, skeptically eyeing the dwarf from his chair. “Both of you stop talking about gambling!” Ellana hushes them while staring into space. “I just took three midterms, my brain hurts!” she whines, rubbing her temple. “And you're talking math,” she adds.


	123. Chapter 123

Ellana is sitting in her kitchen reading when she noticed Solas relaxing in the living room. “Are you reading more on elven culture?” she calls to him. “Not quite,” he replies, setting the book down. “Something about the Fade then?” she asks as she begins to walk over to him. “When are you going to show me?” she asks as she sits next to him. Solas laughs. “What do you think we are doing?” He questions, staring at her with amusement and a joyous smile. Confusion fills her expression, glancing around her apartment. “We are in the Fade!” she gasps.


	124. Chapter 124

She hears him chuckling as she watches as the dream begins to crumble. “How?” she mumbles in wonder. “That is a conversation best discussed when you wake up,” he softly responds. Ellana is forced from the dream leaving her breathless as she jumps from the couch in shock. She glances around the room in deja vu as the sense of reality hits her. She quickly moves from the couch, leaving her apartment to Solas’s apartment, where he is already waiting with an open door. “I don’t even remember falling asleep!” she exclaims in awe as she walks into his apartment


	125. Chapter 125

He shuts the door after she walks in. “Most do not,” he replies with a small smile, pleased at her excitement. “How do you do that?” she questions with curiosity, plopping onto his couch, gazing at him with bewilderment. He lightly chuckles. “Some amount of practice, focus, and magic,” he tells her. “Do you do that often?” she asks as he sits near her. He shakes his head. “No,” he answers, “It is one of…many rules that have been broken,” he adds. Ellana glances at him nervously. “Rules are made to be broken,” she replies with a shy smile.


	126. Chapter 126

“Perhaps,” he answers. “But what does this mean, Solas?” his name feels awkward on her tongue. He glances down, pondering in thought before gazing at her once more. “It means I have not forgotten about the kiss,” he declares. Ellana’s eyes widen in surprise at the announcement. “Good,” She whispers, fighting the urge to nibble on her lower lip. Even now, Solas recognizes that he has an unusual attraction to her, even if he is unable to wholly understand what has made her different. Her golden eyes are bright as she gazes at him expectantly, her excitement and impatience apparent.


	127. Chapter 127

Ellana lays on his couch, drifting in and out of sleep, her legs resting on top of his thighs as he tells her about his adventures in the Fade. She feels his warm hand gently brushing against her forehead. “Tell me more,” she whispers, groggily opening her eyes, gazing over to him. His soft chuckle vibrates through her. “You are tired,” he points out, watching as she fights to keep her eyes open. “I don’t care,” she answers. “You will not remember if you are asleep,” he tells her. She smiles as she sleepily replies, “Tell me in my dreams.”


	128. Chapter 128

They walked down the halls of the both famous and infamous Halamshiral. The white marble halls that are usually filled with affluent humans with high social status are filled with elves in long flowing gowns and expensive ensembles. “Are we...?” she whispers in bewilderment as she takes in her surroundings. “Yes,” Solas replies as he walks closer to her. “Do they see us?” she asks, watching two ladies dance together. “Yes and no. The spirits of the Fade reenact historical events. It is fascinating to them. We are of no interest at this time,” he tells her, looking towards her.


	129. Chapter 129

When Ellana wakes up, Solas is no longer on the couch and she is alone in the living room. She hears her joints pop as she stretches out on the sofa before getting up and looking around. She hears the soft sound of running water indicating that he is in the shower. She silently walks along the book-lined shelves, running her fingers across the spines, skimming the titles. Ellana plucks a book up and returns to her spot on the couch, scanning through the pages. The sound of Solas’s bare feet padding against the floor causes her to look up.


	130. Chapter 130

"Sleep well?” he asks a small smile on his face. “I see you found something to read while I was busy,” he adds. Ellana grins at him. “It was incredible,” she tells him, both about how she slept and the dream. He hums in approval as he walks into the kitchen. “Hey! Elfy!” a shout comes from outside his door followed by loud banging. Solas looks to Ellana, who tries to hide behind her book, her face bright red. “Your roommate, I believe?” he quietly questions, his tone sharp in annoyance. Ellana nods meekly as she ducks behind the book.


	131. Chapter 131

Ellana carefully peeks over the book, watching Solas open the door. “Heeeey!” She hears Sera’s boisterous, somewhat annoyed drawl. “May I help you?” he asks as he stands in front of the open door. “Yeah, where is Ellana?” Ellana hears her asks him. He stares at Sera silently as Ellana walks up behind him. “What is it Sera?” Ellana asks as Solas steps to the side. “Huh,” Sera hums, apparently judging the situation. “Sera!” Ellana snaps, already knowing what she is thinking. “What?” Sera snorts with laughter, “I didn’t—“ Ellana rolls her eyes. “I know!” Ellana mumbles, closing the door.


	132. Chapter 132

The reverberations of Sera’s bubbling laughter fill the hallway and into Solas’s living room. Ellana looks up at him, her face flushing red as she giggles. “I’m sorry,” she tells him with a modest, bashful smile. “I should go, though,” she continues as she places her arms behind her back, stepping closer to him. He calmly nods in agreement. Tenderly, he brushes his fingers on her cheek as he gazes into her sparkling eyes. “I—“ His lips captures hers as he tightly wraps his arms around her. She releases a surprised moan as her arms loosely grasp at his waist.


	133. Chapter 133

Ellana leaves Solas’s apartment in a slight daze as she returns home. As she walks into her apartment, Ellana trips over something and crashes into the ground with Sera’s laughter reverberating around her. She tripped over Sera. “What are you doing!” Ellana snaps in anger as she pulls herself up off the ground. “Hurt, dinnit?” Sera snaps, her eyebrows furrowed together. “Cause that’s what’s going to happen if you keep messing around with Elfy there!” Sera snarls, her anger and concern evident as she lunges at Ellana. “Don’t be stupid!” Sera cries as they both fall to the floor again.


	134. Chapter 134

Whatever feeling left behind from the goodbye kiss given by Solas has dissipated as Ellana glares at Sera. “You’re worried,” Ellana begins, “I get it, but it’s my choice, Sera,” she finishes as Sera scrunches her nose in displeasure. “Yeah, well, whatever,” she shrugs with annoyance as she gets up and walks to her room, slamming the door shut. Ellana lays motionless on the floor, letting her words sink in. Sera isn't wrong. Ellana is playing with fire by becoming involved with her professor. But she just does not care about the consequences of her actions. He makes her happy.


	135. Chapter 135

Sera has barely spoken to Ellana since the outburst even as school begins again. Out of sheer frustration with her roommate, Ellana limits her time at home. Instead, she spends a lot of time reading in the library until the late hours of the night. On most nights, she leaves at 11:00pm, leaving herself just enough time to get ready for bed. When she arrives home tonight, Sera posted a sticky note on the refrigerator telling her that she is off with the Red Jennies. Ellana tiredly sighs as she crawls into bed, excitedly looking forward to class tomorrow.


	136. Chapter 136

Ellana returns to class with enthusiasm, as she hasn't seen or spoken to Solas since the day of the kiss. She is aware that she can't act any differently than before. She can't smile or make eye contact for too long because it isn't hard to notice the longing gaze of attraction and unspoken words between two people. And so, Ellana sits diligently and quietly, glancing up periodically like any typical student would do. He makes eye contact with her a few times, and his eyes narrow slightly, aware of what she is doing as she keeps up the façade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this will be the last update until Tuesday (3/24) !


	137. Chapter 137

There have been a few times where Solas would visit her in her dreams, but other than that, their interactions were limited to silent, longing gazes in passing. Ellana is extremely frustrated at their predicament, which she knew would happen. She continues to work on her assignments in her empty apartment; her nervousness preventing her from going to visit him. She goes to answer a knock on the door, and she is surprised to see Solas, who’s standing with two large bags in hand. She looks at him with confusion; her heart pounds in excitement at the sight of him.


	138. Chapter 138

“I have, evidently, misplaced my keys,” he says with obvious annoyance as he gazes at her. Ellana loudly giggles as she steps to the side. “Come in,” she replies, still giggling. She shuts the door behind him as he sets his bags down. She walks closer to him, peeking into the bags as she does. “Where were you last?” she asks with a small sympathetic smile on her face. He ponders for a moment. “Campus,” he answers before sighing. Ellana giggles slightly. “It’s late, would you like to go look for them?” she questions as she glances over to him.


	139. Chapter 139

He lets out a long, audible sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “That would probably be best,” he mutters. “Well! Come on,” she beams up at him as she grabs her keys. He doesn’t say anything, his sour mood is overwhelming his desire to speak; instead, he nods wordlessly and follows her out the door. “Where were you last on campus?” she asks as they walk down the night street. They walk in a comfortable silence as they stroll onto the empty and dark campus. He leads her towards his office first, which is locked.


	140. Chapter 140

He sighs in annoyance. “Did you go anywhere after leaving here?” she questions. He pauses for a moment before answering. “The lab,” he replies before he motions for her to follow him. Despite her knowledge pertaining to his work in the lab, she asks him about his research. He shifts slightly. “It is complicated,” he replies shortly, clearly not wanting to delve more into the topic. Ellana quietly follows him, unsure of what to say. He enters the laboratory alone as Ellana waits outside for him, quietly kicking the ground. He leaves the lab with his keys in his hands.


	141. Chapter 141

He gives her a small smile as they begin walking back to their apartment complex. “Thank you,” he mutters, his voice low as she gently and playfully bumps into his arm with her shoulder. “It’s no problem, I just returned the favor,” she replies with a lightly, airy giggle, a smile on her face. When they return to her apartment, she lets him in so he can grab his bags. “Well, thanks for stopping by,” she jokes as he leaves her apartment. He gazes into her eyes as he gently brushes a piece of her hair back behind her ear.


	142. Chapter 142

He turns to walk away, but Ellana catches his arm. “Don’t go,” she murmurs as she squeezes his arm gently. He turns back to her, his eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation as he gazes at her. She gently tugs his arm, bringing him closer to her. A small smile appears on her features as she raises her hand to his cheek, softly tracing his jawline. He slowly leans his face closer to hers as she stands up on her toes and presses her warm lips onto his. His lips suddenly disappear from hers as he takes a quick step back.


	143. Chapter 143

Ellana frowns and her eyebrows draw together as he pulls free from her grasp. His blue eyes dance with uncertainty as he gazes down at her. He sighs loudly before reaching out, taking her hands in his, running his fingers over her knuckles. “Goodnight, Ellana,” he quietly murmurs as he steps away from her, releasing her hands, which falls limply to her side. Ellana, still frowning in confusion, nods wordlessly before muttering, “Goodnight Solas.” She sadly watches as he walks away and returns to his apartment. She audibly sighs, closing the door and stands silently as anxiety fills her body.


	144. Chapter 144

Sera finally returns from her Red Jennies event in a much better mood than before she left. She doesn’t bring up the incident prior to her departure. “Hey, Rosy!” Sera calls to Ellana, who is lounging quietly in her room, “dinner tonight?” she yells. Ellana reluctantly groans in response, “With who?” she questions. “Beardy and this Qunari fellow,” Sera responds before adding, “Come on!” as she runs into Ellana’s room and pounces on her bed. “Fine,” Ellana grumbles as she moves from her bed and putting on pants. Sera releases a bubbly laughter as they begin to leave their house.


	145. Chapter 145

Ellana learns that the Qunari’s name, rather a moniker, is Iron Bull. She sits at a small table with Blackwall and Sera, both of whom are making crude jokes. Even though she tries to be merry, Ellana can’t shake the anxiety that has been eating at her. “Drink up!” Bull slams a large glass of beer in front of her with a large grin on his face. Ellana stares up at the large man, slowly blinking her eyes in recognition. “I’m going to regret this,” she says with a neutral tone. “Yup!” the Qunari’s boisterous laugh echoes in the room.


	146. Chapter 146

The beer repeated burns on the way down even after multiple drinks, but she feels more relaxed and tingly than before. Everything is funny, and her face is warm with laughter as she leans closer to Bull, giggling at something he said. Suddenly, Bull picks her up, putting her on his shoulders as Sera and Blackwall make their way out of the pub. Ellana shrieks in surprise as she holds onto Bull’s horns as he ducks out from the bar, slightly jogging to catch up to Sera and Blackwall, who are walking arm in arm singing in horribly mismatched tunes.


	147. Chapter 147

When they return to the apartment, the four lay awkwardly on the couch, singing off-key to a movie that is playing on the TV. Ellana grunts as she moves Bull’s thick and heavy arm from her stomach, making her way to her room. She crawls into bed; her head already pounding as she falls into bed with a quiet plop. Sleep consumes her as nightmares eat at the edge of her mind. She is jolted awake as she lets out a small scream, but she is unable to remember her nightmare. She feels cold as she curls back into bed.


	148. Chapter 148

When Ellana wakes up again the sun is up and her head is pounding worst than before. She forces herself to get up and quickly changes into different clothes as she begins to walk to school. She sleeps through her classes and she sits in the library listening to Varric talk about one of his friends from Kirkwall. “If my stories bore you Rosy, just say something,” Varric’s deep voice jolts her awake. “I’m sorry,” she yawns out, stretching out in the cushioned chair, her joints popping as she moves. “I heard from Sera. Trouble in paradise?” Varric gently questions.


	149. Chapter 149

Ellana inelegantly snorts as she rolls her eyes. “There was never a paradise,” she tells him as she rubs the back of her neck. “But…you knew…?” Varric thoughtfully suggests as he leans closer to her. “I knew it was a gamble, Varric. A poorly made gamble,” Ellana mutters in annoyance, her headache still prominent as it thrums at her temple. “Have you talked?” he continues as Ellana shakes her head. “No, but we should,” she mutters, placing her head on the cool wooden table. “You have a problem, Rosy,” Varric chuckles as he gently puts his hand on hers.


	150. Chapter 150

“Remember, Rosy, don’t lower your standards,” Varric tenderly whispers as he softly squeezes her hand. “Thanks, Varric,” Ellana mumbles as she moves her hand to hold his, returning the squeeze. “I really appreciate it,” she quietly adds, moving her head slightly to look at the dwarf with a small smile on her face. “But,” she continues, “I have a headache.” Varric chuckles. “Only you can make ‘shut up’ sound so sweet,” Varric jokes as he pulls out a notebook and begins to write in it. “Only for you, my charming dwarven man,” Ellana whispers with a tired, yet teasing tone.


	151. Chapter 151

Ellana is silently studying at home as Sera causes mayhem in the kitchen. Finals are approaching faster than Ellana would like when a knock comes from the door. Sera, who is closest to the door, goes to answer it and she shouts, “Elfy’s here.” Ellana quickly moves from the table to the door. “Solas?” she says in a questioning tone as she steps into the hallway. “Hello,” he replies with a small smile. “Would you join me for a walk?” he asks, taking a step back. Ellana hesitates for a moment, biting her lip in thought. “Sure,” She nervously replies.


	152. Chapter 152

They walk outside, and the cold air that flows over her body does nothing to calm Ellana’s nerves. “Felt like a late night walk?” she hesitantly asks as she wraps her arms around her waist. “Yes,” his voice light as they walk down the street towards the park nearby. “Have you ever stargazed?” he questions as he stops in the park, his eyes gazing up at the dark blue sky. Ellana silently looks up towards the stars. “Yes, when I was a child,” she finally replies, her voice soft as a gentle breeze causes her hair to swirl around her.


	153. Chapter 153

“There, do you see the wolf? The Tevinter's call it Fenrir, but the Elves once called by another name,” Solas states as he points up towards the constellation. The stars are dimmed due to the bright lights of the town, but Ellana recognizes the wolf no matter how dim it is. “Fen’harel?” she casually whispers. “Correct,” Solas nods as glances at her from the corner of his eye. He finds her extraordinarily beautiful as the wind carries her scent towards him. He breathes her in as he turns to face her, somewhat smiling as she turns and gazes towards him.


	154. Chapter 154

She smiles as she gazes at him, her golden eyes twinkling with happiness for a moment before concern fills them. “Why did you bring me here, Solas?” she questions as her eyes dart around with worry. He glances down for a moment, before straightening his shoulders and looking at her once more. “I…we…must talk,” he whispers, his hand folded behind him as he tries to remain proper. Ellana fights back the dread that fills her body as she silently nods. “Of course,” she mutters as her heart begins to pound in her chest and her hands become sweaty.


	155. Chapter 155

He is distracted by her. By her voice, by her eyes, by the smell of her hair, even her smile. He can’t. Not now. It would be too much. “You…are beautiful,” he whispers, as he reaches out to her, his fingers brush through her hair. Her eyes narrow in confusion before she grabs his hand, pulling it away from her face. “What do we need to talk about?” she asks, her voice firm but still hints at her nervousness. “I have been thinking,” he pauses, “about our relationship.” Ellana exhales as she takes a step back, away from him.


	156. Chapter 156

Her body feels cold as she stares at him. He coughs slightly, bringing his arms closer to himself as he bows his head slightly. “This has been stressful, hasn’t it?” Solas suggests as he gazes at her, “perhaps there is a way to lessen the stress?” Ellana is taken aback by his words. “What?” she replies, her voice blunt and low in confusion. “Our…roles have become problematic,” he whispers, stepping closer to her. She glares at him. “You want to break up?” Ellana rushes out, annoyed at his calm demeanor. His eyebrows furrow in contemplation before quickly replying “No.”


	157. Chapter 157

“I apologize for causing you distress. I merely would like a way to ease this tension between us,” Solas announces as he steps closer to her, taking her hands into his. “You want to create rules, then?” Ellana questions, looking down in thought, her heart still pounding. “Boundaries, more so,” his voice is soft and sweet. He isn’t wrong for wanting rules and boundaries; their relationship is precarious. “Okay,” she nods in agreement. He asks her permission to invade her dreams on days they are unable to see each other, another way of communication without prying eyes or listening ears.


	158. Chapter 158

Study week hits her hard; a lot to review and not enough time. Dorian, Varric, and Ellana spend most of the time studying into the night and downing cups of coffee to stay away. “When was the last time I ate?” Ellana questions thoughtfully, staring into the empty space of her apartment. “Am I even hungry?” she adds as she looks around the room. Dorian glances up from his notes. “I need alcohol,” he mutters as he flicks the paper away in annoyance. “No, Sparkler, we need Adderall,” Varric chuckles as he shakes his head. “Food,” Ellana snaps towards Varric.


	159. Chapter 159

By the time finals week arrives, Ellana could cares less about her exams. She annoyingly grumbles as she heads to her first exam with pure disdain for the education system. Fortunately, her studying pays off when she finds out her final grades for the semester the following week. The day after her final grades are posted, Ellana walks to Solas’s office to pick up her paper that she completed her final grade. “Hello,” she greets him; her voice is soft and sweet as she knocks on his door. He smiles gently at her, nodding his head to invite her in.


	160. Chapter 160

“Hello,” he replies. “I just came by to pick up my paper,” she announces as she walks into his office. “Ah, yes,” he stands up, turning to shift through papers. Silently, Ellana walks behind his desk. “Thank you,” she whispers as he turns to hand her the assignment. He hums in contemplation, watching her grab the paper. She stares up at him, her eyes dancing with amusement as she steps closer to him. Before she can pull away, his lips are on hers, consuming her in a passion-filled kiss. She pulls him closer as a loud cough fills her ears.


	161. Chapter 161

“Doctor Solas?” the voice is hard and crude, with a thin veil of false courtesy. Everything is burning her body. Her face is flushing bright red in embarrassment as she practically throws herself in the opposite direction of Solas. “Dean Stannard,” Solas’ voice is firm and unwavering as he stares at the administrator, the tips of his ears are pink from embarrassment. “May I help you?” he questions. The Dean’s sharp and wavering sky-blue eyes glare at the two elves full of judgment. “Evidently, you are busy,” the Dean hums with malcontent. “Evidently,” Solas nods in mockery. “Good day, Meredith.”


	162. Chapter 162

The Dean turns and walks away without another word, her blonde wavy hair bouncing as she disappears outside. Ellana awkwardly coughs as she turns towards the door. “I should—I should go,” she stutters out, her voice cracking in nervousness as she nods stiffly. “Excuse me,” she promptly whispers as she darts towards the door, her head down in humiliation. “Ellana…” his voice is quiet as he watches her rush out of the room. She slows for a moment, hesitatingly turning back to look at him. “Will you join me for dinner tomorrow evening?” he asks. “Yes,” Ellana quickly replies.


End file.
